


You'd Be Amazed

by bomberqueen17



Series: Home Out In The Wind [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Heavy flirting, M/M, No actual noncon, alas no porn, discussion of rape fantasies, discussion of sexual fantasies, do it with the mask on, i promise i don't infantilize finn in this, poe explains life as a civilian to finn, suggestion of porn, very mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following up to Morale Surveys, Finn discovers some of the other choices in that survey about Resistance masturbation habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Be Amazed

“I don’t get it,” Finn said.

“What’s not to get?” Poe asked, bending to look— oh, the morale survey, about the masturbating, _ugh_. Well. He didn’t mind, if it was Finn.

“This one,” Finn said. It hadn’t received a lot of votes, but there were enough that it was in the multiple-choice section instead of a write-in. It had a holopic of a stormtrooper helmet, and it was labeled, Stormtrooper Gang Bang.

Poe made an involuntary little groaning noise between his teeth— _oh no of course Finn saw that_ — and sat down at the table, and now Finn was staring at him. “Not you too,” Finn said.

“Buddy,” Poe said, “no, it’s— okay. Listen. It’s just one of those standard ravishment fantasies, okay?”

Finn stared blankly at him. “What?”

“Okay,” Poe said, and folded his hands and put them on the table, mentally composing himself. “I gotta zoom out a little. Okay.” He took a breath. “Sometimes there’s shame in wanting things, okay, people want stuff and they’re told they shouldn’t want it and then sometimes it being something you’re not supposed to want adds a layer of wanting on it, okay?”

“No,” Finn said, puzzled.

“So we put a lot of a premium, as a society,” Poe said, “on monogamy, on, you know, controlling sexuality, all that shit, you know?”

“It’s been said,” Finn said, still looking puzzled. “I guess?”

“We say things we don’t believe about it all the time,” Poe said, “because we think we should.”

“I noticed,” Finn groused.

“Well,” Poe said. “So. Anyway. That means that some people masturbate about forbidden stuff. And like. Ravishment is one of those themes. Because if you’re being forced to have sex, then it’s not your fault if it happened, right, even if you totally got off on it.”

“That’s bad though,” Finn said. “Like, that’s not a thing that’s actually enjoyable.”

“That’s not the point, though,” Poe said. “Like all of this stuff— you don’t really masturbate to realistic stuff. It’s fantasy.”

Finn looked puzzled. “I do, though,” he said. “I mean— usually I just think about your mouth and I’m good.”

That shouldn’t make Poe blush. “That’s sweet,” he admitted.

“Is that weird, though?” Finn asked. “I mean. You must think about crazy stuff, then. I mean. Not crazy. But way more interesting, I guess.” Then he looked horrified. “Stars, not that your mouth isn’t—“

“I get it,” Poe said, laughing. He wanted to sit in Finn’s lap, now, instead of talking about this, and tease him and get him hard and— Poe collected himself again, cleaning his throat. “I— I mean, sometimes, Finn, yeah, I just think about real actual sex I’ve had, but sometimes that’s not what does it. The brain is a really complex place, y’know? And sometimes my actual sex life has been kind of pathetic so I’ve needed to pretend stuff to get myself interested in it.”

“I guess I get that,” Finn said.

“So people think about stuff they’re not supposed to want,” Poe said, “and sometimes you layer on all kinds of stuff on top of that, and so you wind up with your standard genre of ravishment fantasies. Which have nothing to do with actual rape! I don’t think anybody who actually thinks about it in any depth actually thinks that’s hot. But as a fantasy, you know?”

“Hm,” Finn said, frowning at the holopad.

“So people think about being put into contrived scenarios where they get taken against their will and it’s— the point is that it’s not realistic,” Poe said. “It’s fake. It’s pretend.”

“And so,” Finn said, staring at the holopad, at the holopic of the Stormtrooper helmet, “this. Stormtroopers.”

“Well,” Poe said. “Yeah.” He collected his courage. “It’s partly a thing because they’re human but anonymous. You can’t see their faces. So you wouldn’t have to think.” He had to pause, clear his throat. “Think about them being people.”

“Yeah,” Finn said, “I got that.” He glanced over at Poe, then away, too quickly. “I guess I shouldn’t make it weird and ask if you ever thought about that.”

“I never did, though,” Poe said. “For what it’s worth.” Finn looked slowly, tentatively back at him, and Poe smiled at him. “I like my lovers to have faces.” He reached out and ran the backs of his fingers down the side of Finn’s jaw. “Your face, for example.”

That managed to draw a smile out of Finn. “Yeah?”

That had been a tricky conversation, so Poe decided he deserved a treat. He shifted over, and Finn leaned back a little to make room for him, which he figured was as good an invitation as any. He climbed into Finn’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Yeah,” he said.

“You’ve had all kinds of exciting stuff in your life,” Finn said, a little doubtful-sounding, though he put his hands around Poe’s waist, cradling him securely.

“I have,” Poe said. “I suppose I should be honest and admit that I really don’t need to get myself off very much lately. So it’s a lie to say I do it thinking of you, because I just don’t much.” He sucked on his lower lip, looking down at Finn’s mouth and considering it. “I get excited thinking about it, but I don’t usually do anything about it. I save it for you.”

“Oh,” Finn said, considering that, and he was certainly turned-on, but he was also thinking and analyzing it on about fifteen different levels, because he did that sort of thing.

“It’s okay if you do,” Poe said. “At your age I had a really high sex drive and I don’t so much now.”

“BB-8 told me that your sex drive being lower was one of the symptoms of your brain function being damaged by depression,” Finn said, completely serious.

“Well,” Poe said, squinting at him, “I’m also over thirty, and shit just slows down on its own around then. Do recall, BB-8 doesn’t really have any medical programming.”

“Beep said that the more sex I have with you the more healing your brain does,” Finn said.

Poe laughed, then. “Well,” he said. “I mean. I’m not going to dissuade you, but it’s not actually the sex that does that.”

Finn blinked at him. “No?”

“No,” Poe said, and leaned in and pressed his forehead against Finn’s, grinning.

 

______________

 

 

“Mm-mmm,” someone murmured, one of the sweet young things in the quartermasters’ department, “he can do _that_ all day, that’d be okay.” Poe glanced up from his tally; he was out of the guy’s direct line of sight, but he could see that the person was looking at Finn. Who was, yeah okay, Finn was bent over counting something, and the way his trousers fit showed off beautifully how muscular his thighs were.

“Tell me about it,” he said, maybe a little smugly, because he deserved nice things in his life and that was probably the nicest thing in his life.

“Mmm I bet he can do it all night too,” the sweet young thing went on, and the person next to him, another sweet young thing, giggled.

Poe wasn’t sure whether Finn could hear them. He hadn’t reacted, but then he knew Poe was sitting on the floor over here and might be assuming he was egging them on. Which he maybe was, but shouldn’t be. “I tell you what he’s got,” Poe murmured, “is _real_ good hearing.”

“I’m not giving away any secrets of the Resistance here,” Sweet Young Thing A said, and Sweet Young Thing B giggled again. “I’m pretty sure the whole galaxy knows now that we’ve caught on to what was hiding under that white armor.”

“Ohhhh he can do me with the mask on anytiiiiime,” Sweet Young Thing B cooed.

Poe gritted his teeth and collected himself to put a stop to this, but Finn straightened up from his spot across the aisle and looked over at them.

“Kids,” he said, “you can think about whatever you want to think about, and I’m not here to stop you, but there is no force in this galaxy that’s gonna get me into one of those nasty-ass helmets ever again, especially not for recreational purposes. So leave me out of that one, yeah?”

“Oh _shit_ ,” Sweet Young Thing B hissed, and Sweet Young Thing A collapsed in mortified giggles.

Poe stood up. “Why would you put a helmet on a face like that?” he demanded with a dramatic gesture, knowing that Finn would react by smiling, which he did, his I’m-a-little-shit grin that pretty much melted Poe right on the floor. “It’s like the goddamn sun coming up when he does that. I can’t even stand to do him from behind because then I can’t see that face.”

“Lucky you,” Sweet Young Thing A recovered enough to say wistfully.

Finn laughed, but Poe was suddenly stricken as if by a great force, and stared at him in gobsmacked awe for a second. “Yeah,” he said, deeply sincere, “yeah, I _really_ am.”

Finn gazed at him for a moment, mouth a little soft, maybe moved a little, but then his eyebrows drew together. “Poe, did you lose count?”

“I lost count,” Poe said, and bit his lip and looked back over at the bin he’d been counting. “ _Fuck,_ I lost count.”

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” said Sweet Young Thing B, who really had zero shame at all and maybe the pilots should recruit them.

Finn stepped across the aisle and grabbed Poe by the shoulder, tugging him in and grabbing his face between both hands to kiss him sweetly. “You _are_ pretty,” Finn said, pulling back enough to brush his thumb along Poe’s cheekbone, “but that’s not why I keep you around.”

“Well,” Poe said, “it’s not for my ability to stay on task either.”

“Also true,” Finn said. “Baby, I thought you were only gonna stay a minute. Don’t use my inventory counts as an excuse to not do your fair share of the mission briefs.”

“Oh _busted_ ,” Sweet Young Thing A said.

“Just for that,” Finn said, “you get to count his bins too. Dameron, get outta my hair, go do your own work.”

“This is what I get for trying to be helpful,” Poe said, smacking SYT A in the chest with his datapad as he handed it over. “The bins I counted are all faced outward and checked off. That one, I have no idea, that’s where I lost count, and from there over aren’t done.”

“Good,” SYT A said, looking resigned.

Finn caught Poe by the waist as he stepped out into the aisle, and pulled him in close again. “I appreciate the attempt,” he said, his body a solid warm pressure all along Poe’s front. They weren’t usually so grabby in public. This wasn’t really public, though.

“I do my poor best,” Poe said, hanging onto the lapels of Finn’s jacket and letting himself gaze lasciviously at Finn’s mouth.

“Quit the false modesty, flyboy,” Finn said, and he was using that lower register of his voice that was mostly all vibrations. Poe bit his lip and wriggled a little; it was maybe his favorite thing.

“I’m just trying to let you all feel better about yourselves,” he said, a little breathily.

“Think we’ll be all right,” Finn said. “We’re pretty good at what we do, as it happens.”

He was absolutely doing the sex voice just to wind Poe up, but it was also absolutely working. Poe tried to muster a witty comeback but nothing came to him. “Fine then,” he said, “I’ll just go.”

“First give me something to tide me over,” Finn said, and kissed him, real good, teasing and then deep and very promising, and Poe actually needed a moment to roll his eyes back down out of his skull when Finn pulled away. “Because you’re probably going to be stuck doing briefings until pretty late since you’ve just wasted the morning here.”

“You’d be amazed,” Poe said breathlessly, “how fast I can work when I’m properly motivated.”

Finn laughed, let him go, and slapped him on the ass. “I don’t think I’d really be all that amazed,” he said.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Not everything I do is unrelenting angst.


End file.
